i thought i loved you then
by padacklesfan
Summary: songfic. bella edward then by brad praisley suck at summaries so read if you wanna rated t for swearing.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Brad Praisley just a huge fan of them both =]

Note: song Then by Brad Praisley

All in Edward's P.O.V

"Guys I really don't wanna go cant I just stay home and play my piano like any other time" I whined to my brothers Emmett and Jasper. I know they had good intentions but bars just weren't my thing.

"Absolutely no freaking way were going to let you sit here and be emo bro your coming if I have to drag you out of here myself don't think I won't." Emmett said giving me his best attempt at an evil glare though he just looked constipated.

"yeah come on Edward. You might have fun and I really don't wanna be near this dumbass by myself while Rose and him suck face all night."

"bull shit Jazz like you won't be sucking the pixie's face off." At that Jasper jumped on Emmett and started to wrestle with him.

I loved my brothers Jasper was the kind understanding one that was still fun to be around and you just don't mess with his family or his girlfriend while Emmett was a big oaf that was fun and had his heart in the right place but they both differ in the fact that Emmett tried to stay away from all things serious while Jasper usually talked things out like a mature person. I finally gave up and decided to go with them it might not be that bad after all and maybe I can find an inspiration for a new song. With that we drove to the bar and ordered our drinks.

Just then the girls walked in. Rose and Alice were like sisters to me I would do anything for them and they know it in fact on more than one occasion they took advantage of it. Emmett lit up as soon as Rose walked in the door, On the outside his face was fucking hilarious to make fun of but I am happy he found love him and Jasper both. Alice came bouncing up to Jasper and looked deeply into his eyes. Some people would consider it weird I mean why not just kiss like Rose and Emmett always do but it always seemed more personal with the looks it made me uncomfortable just to watch them so I looked towards the door and right then my heart stopped everything in the room stopped and all I saw was her.

The no named angel was beautiful. She had big brown eyes that I was currently getting lost in and long wavy brown hair that I just wanted to run my hands through as I kissed her deeply. She came straight for our group and my heart started to race. No one has ever had this effect on me before it's an amazing feeling. Right then I knew in my heart this girl will be the one I loved forever she would be my whole life.

"Hey guys this is my best friend Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Jazz and his brothers Emmett and Edward. Emmett is the big dork and Edward is the emo who lives for his piano." Alice so kindly introduced us.

"Allie I am not emo! And I love my piano but I don't live for it damn it I wish you would just stop picking on me already. You know sometimes I like you better when your sucking off Jazz's face."

"aww but Edward where is the fun if I can't pick on you and yes I suck my boyfriends face off don't hate wanna see it because I'll gladly give you a show bro." with that she sucked Jazz's face some more and I just looked towards the angel named Bella.

She was talking with Rose and Emmett and laughing. Her laugh was contagious and I smiled just looking at her I haven't said a word to her yet but I loved her already. That's when she turned to me and we introduced ourselves. We talked all night and ordered a couple of drinks, I found out she wasn't a heavy drinker and nor was I. we had a lot of things in common and I found myself captivated by her not like the girls I used to date she was more of everything I could ever want in my future wife and that's how I wanted it to be.

Bella and I really got to know each other in the last 3 weeks. I was walking her up to her porch from the movie we just went to see. "Thanks Edward I had an awesomely epic time." I laughed at that I also notice she's a huge dork and I found it very cute. I sound like a hopeless fool and 3 weeks ago I would of kicked myself and check to see if I still had balls but I guess that's what love does to you. "Well I always have an awesomely epic time with you Bella. You make everything fun." We stood there for a couple minutes just looking at each other then she looked at my lips and back to my eyes.

I leaned in slowly and kissed her trying to put the love I felt for her into it she responded back and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. We continued kissing like that for awhile and it was amazing. "I should probably get going." I said while still kissing her more not really wanting to leave. "yeah you probably should." she said smiling against my lips and pulling me closer." "this is me leaving. I'm really going to go now." "mhm" was the only response she gave me. "Bella…" " yeah Edward?" " I think you need to push me away so I stop kissing you because I really don't have the will power." "what if I don't want to stop kissing you?" " mm love that idea but if we don't were going to be here all night and I'd rather not have your lips chapped next time I kiss you it's already been 45 minutes." With that she sighed and pulled away and I kissed her four head.

~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~

"do you have the ring?" jazz nagged me for the millionth time today. "yes jazz I have the fucking ring will you stop your making me more nervous than I already am damn it." "whoa chillax dude this is a huge deal your making my sister an actual sister and I want to make sure you don't fuck it up asswipe." "don't worry I got it covered douche bag" "good luck and don't fuck it up fucker!" jazz shouted back at me as I got in the car to speed towards my loves house.

In the last 3 years Bella has become my whole life and more than that. She's apart of this family and everyone loves her. Emmett and Jasper will kill any sons of bitches who mess with her just like I would do with Rose and Alice. My parents love her more than they love me, they say it's not true but I don't believe them . tonight I was finally going to ask her to really be my life my everything. Hopefully she will say yes I still don't understand how someone like her can love me. She says it's the other way around but she doesn't see herself like everyone else does. It makes me wanna shake her until she sees the truth sometimes as much as I love her and id never really hurt her. I drove up to her driveway and walked to the door her father answered with a smirk on his face. I already talked to him about it call me old fashion but I asked her dad's permission and he was more than happy to give us his blessing he already considered me a son.

We drove to the bar that I first met her and she seemed genuinely surprised. We ordered drinks and decided to go out on the gazebo that was semi full with people but honestly I don't care if people are around when I ask her I just want her to say yes. With that thought I took Bella's hand in mine and got her attention off of the stars. "you know I never told you back when we first met that I loved you the moment I first met you. And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world I just can't believe the way I feel about you."

I got down on my knee and pulled out the ring looking up at her watery eyes. "Bella you are my life. You are my everything I can just see you with a baby on the way I can just see you when your hair is turning gray what I don't know is how I can love you anymore but I've said that to myself before. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" "she looked like she wasn't going to say anything at first but then I heard a whispered yes." "yes?" "yes Edward yes I will marry you" the people all around us clapped and wolf whistled but I didn't care I slipped the ring on Bella's finger and kissed her as deep as I could swinging her around.

~~~~~2 years later~~~~~

"Daddy!" my little girl renesmee called from the swing. "What is it princess?" "can you please push me Jacob wont he said he's too worried about me falling off."

"Of course princess I'll be right there." I smiled down at Bella as she watched us and it made me smile. She was my whole life now. As I predicted she had my child and I couldn't be happier than I am these days. My family finally feels whole and its all thanks to Bella though I still give my brothers credit for taking me to a bar 5 years ago because without that I wouldn't of met my whole life.

FIN.

A/N this is my first fanfic ever i really love the song and i could'nt find one written yet so love it hate it either way just got bored so i decided to type it. reviews would be appreciated =]


End file.
